


skin. (dnf oneshot)

by ujiptis



Category: DreamSMP, mcyt
Genre: Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, long distance, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ujiptis/pseuds/ujiptis
Summary: dream and george have been spending a lot of time in private discord calls... I wonder what they talk about. ;)
Relationships: Dnf - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	skin. (dnf oneshot)

his computer hummed, an intrusive but welcomed distraction to the thick collar tied around his neck. sweat accumulated around the black band, the shock collar leaving a dull buzz on his skin. dream’s green eyes lolled over to his monitor, george’s mellow voice bringing him back to the topic at hand. they had just finished filming a new video, one they had been leaking for weeks on their respective twitter’s. the shock collar video. said very video leaving their fans giddy with anticipation and dream with a raging hard-on while fantasizing over his best friend.

“dream!” the lanky boy yelled, his audio spiking in dream’s headset. his fingers dug into the fabric of his jeans. “sorry, what?” dream laughed off as george whined, the older boy seemingly appalled by dream’s lack of interest. “I was saying, I am not wearing this thing!” dream could see it; he could envision george holding a matching collar to his, the thick band choking him, bruising his pale neck- just like how he wanted to. dream groaned, “why not george? why can’t I return the favor?” he teased. “because- because it’s weird when it’s me! besides, I doubt people would enjoy it anyway.” dream’s hand slid down, gripping his own thigh and rubbing a calloused thumb over it. “why? are you afraid I’m gonna hurt?” his throat went dry, “or are you afraid that it’s gonna wanna make me hurt you?”

george went quiet. this banter, this dangerous exchange that the two would share while alone. over the past month, their private calls would last longer, the sun melting behind the moon as dream’s infatuation with george grew. their conversations would shift into soft banter, their voices low as they took their relationship deeper. those very conversations are what caused the current situation. dream, pants tight and his friend, breathy softly on the other end of the call. george’s voice was gentle, “do you want to hurt me?” dream chuckled in response, “you know I do… you know exactly what I want to do to you.” he heard george’s breath hitch. “tell me again.”

their own version of skinship, their own cruel way of edging the other. “that collar,” dream ran his finger over his own. “I want to see it on you. I want to watch as you fasten the buckle, your fingers shaking under my watch. I want you to see my finger circling the red, little button. the feeling of not knowing when I might want to see you squirm- and when I start?” his eyes rolled back as he imagined it, the faint sound of a zipper coming from george’s end. “when I start, george, I won’t stop. I want to see your eyes tear up and goosebumps rise. I want to enjoy the view of you distorting pain and pleasure, your cute little eyes rolling to the back of your head.” he heard george’s soft sighs, egging the blonde on further. “I want you to beg me to stop, choking on your words until they’re ineligible. and when you fall over that edge, george,” dream’s own hands went to his zipper. “I want to make you choke on something else.”

george whined, the audible noise of his hand slapping to his mouth echoing in dream’s headphones. he had him, cornered him exactly where he wanted him. “show me, george,” he grinned, teasing the band of his boxers. “show me what you do when you think of me.” the brunette shook his head, “no- dream, no I can’t please-” george stuttered out, his face flushed and pale body turning rosy. “you can’t say no to me sweet boy, you know that.” the call went quiet, drawn on until the soft notification noise broke it: george had turned on his camera.

george’s hand covered the camera, adjusting it the way dream had instructed him many nights prior. he was taught him, trained him, exactly how he liked it. leaning back into his chair, george’s rose-tipped cock was on full display. his hand was wrapped tightly around in, long fingers stroking the part dream liked best. his free hand gripped at the armrest, his eyes peaking up behind low lids. staring at dream’s profile picture, knowing damn well that even though he couldn’t see it, dream was watching every part of him. and he was.

dream’s own hand betrayed him as it slipped into his boxers, gripping his thick member tight as he watched george’s hand move. it always started like this. watching george undo himself, his soft whimpers as he rubbed over his velvety length. he wanted to be there, dream thought bitterly. his grip tightened on his own member, he wanted to be the one bringing george there. he wanted to feel him shatter as he climaxed inside him, his tight hole refusing to let their bodies separate. he wanted to watch as he drowned in his cum, in his love. but instead, he was forced to only watch as george fantasized of him. “d-dream-” he cried out, blue eyes squeezing tight as his pace quickened. dream chuckled into the audio. “I told you what I would do… but you’ve never told me what you wanted, george.” dream ground his teeth as his cock began to twitch; he was close- so fucking close.

the twink choked down a whine, but he knew what dream wanted- and he knew with out without him acknowledging it, he’d give him precisely what he wanted. “I want you inside me, dream- I can’t cum to anyone else. I want- I need to feel you. I want to be-” a whine bubbled up from his throat, eyes tearing up as his grip began to hurt. he felt dream’s eyes on him, he knew he was still watching. “I want you to fill me up-,” dream let out a curse, his chair creaking from his movements. “you’re close, aren’t you?” george’s soft moans confirmed it. “cum with me,” dream demanded, voice hoarse and strained by trying to be quiet. george’s knees drew closer to his chest, tears finally falling from his eyes as he felt his cock begin to pulsate. he slammed his fingers into his mouth, biting down a muffled scream as he climaxed. cum spurted from his member, landing lewdly on the front of his dream hoodie. that sight alone was enough for him; dream’s own climaxed coming shortly after. both the boy’s breathing was labored, dream reaching over to grab a tissue. wiping up his hand, his gaze found george’s, even if george couldn’t see him. “my sweet, little boy.”

george’s flushed face turned away, his fingers covered in shallow bite marks. dream had this effect on him, he realized. to make pain feel good, and to make george enjoy it even when he doesn’t. “dream I-”

“george!”

with the loud shrill of george’s mother, it was as if ice water was thrown on the two. george scrambled to pull back up his pants, “c-coming mum!” he hollered back. dream cackled as we watched, zipper up his own pants, and he watched george humble to try and get decent. he would never get tired of this, of watching him. “hey, before you go,” dream couldn’t help but snicker. “you might want to change your shirt.” george was confused. but one glance down showed the large stain smeared on the green hoodie. if at all possible, his face got redder, and he glared at the call. “i- uh- oh, whatever dream! talk with you later!” and with that, george quickly left the call. dream shook his head as he left the call and closed discord.  
even if he couldn’t touch his skin, he knew that only he could have that effect on him. and until he could fulfill all those late-night promises they made and make him wholly his, their private calls would have to do.


End file.
